


Lead a Man To Water

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [22]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Rhett, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of total submission is coming to a close, and Link has every intention of getting everything he can out of it.  But he also has a very specific desire.  He wants Rhett to pee himself.</p><p>There is very little plot advancement here.  Well, really none that can't be figured out in next parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead a Man To Water

The garage door whirred loudly in it’s tracks as it slowly closed behind them, completely masking the sound of car ticking as it cooled. Both men sat quietly looking out the window at the blank wall of Link’s garage. The room slowly darkening as the door lowered, shutting out the late morning sun.

“Tired?” Link asked finally.

“No,” The other man turned in his seat, looking over at Link. “Are you?” 

“No.” he removed the keys from the ignition, still making no move to exit the car. “Take off your shirt.” 

Rhett obeyed silently, resting his hands in his lap when he had finished. 

“Pants.” 

“Ok, Sir.”

“I wasn’t asking, Rhett.” his voice quiet and low.

“Sir?” began Rhett, a question in his mind.

“Pants.” 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry. Um, Sir?” Rhett tried again as he started undoing his pants, shuffling them down his legs in a rather awkward way. Lifting his hips, holding his head on the side to stop himself hitting the roof of the car. He was much too big to be undressing in the front of a sedan.

Link watched him, glancing up to meet his gaze before dropping back to his wriggling lower body.

“You’re going to use me? My body?” Rhett continued as he struggled with his pants.

Link said nothing. Just met his gaze again. He was getting very tired of having to say everything half a dozen times.

“And. Um. I still can’t use my hands unless directed?” 

Link raised his eyebrow a little. Breathing out a slow sigh.

“It’s just that.” Rhett yanked his jeans off his right foot hard, losing his grip, his hand flying off the material, smacking into the passenger window, the buckle on his wrist cuff making a very loud noise in the small space. Link’s eyes moving quickly to the window. “Shit. Sorry, Sir.” But he bent again to deal with the other leg without pausing to check that the window was ok. He wasn’t covered in glass, so he guessed it was fine.

“It’s ah, just that I need to pee.” 

Link smiled a little. “Ah huh.” his eyes automatically dropping to the healthy bulge in Rhett’s boxer briefs, the fate of the window all but forgotten.

Rhett finally managed to remove his jeans completely, slightly breathless from the effort. “Will you...um...I mean. Can I, uh…?”

“No. And no.” 

Link got out of the car before Rhett could react at all and walked around the back, nudging the garage door to make sure it was closed properly, letting his hand trail over the side of his car, as he walked slowly to the passenger door, smiling to himself. He opened it slowly and glanced down at Rhett.

“Come on, honey. Let’s go inside.”

Rhett closed his mouth and stood up beside him slowly, the door between them. Link let his eyes move up his impressive frame. It was very hard to not swoon a little with Rhett all but naked this close to him. After all, Rhett had had his release. Link had not.

Rhett remained quiet and followed after his best friend, trying to keep his hands relaxed at his sides. Now he wasn’t allowed to use them, everything was just a little bit on edge and itchy. 

“Sir?” 

“Hmm?” 

“My uh, my nose.” 

Link turned and continued walking backward, but slowly, letting Rhett catch up to him. “Need a scratch?” 

Rhett grinned, embarrassed. “Yeah.” 

“Sure, baby.” said Link softly, “Here, bend down a little for me.” 

They continued walking in this way slowly, Link’s eyes dancing while Rhett smiled. 

“How’s that baby?” he said grinning.

“You’re kind of an asshole, Sir.” 

“Thank you, Rhett. That’s very sweet.” He took his hand and turned to face forward as they reached the kitchen.

“What would you like to drink?” 

“I’m not very thirsty, Sir.” 

Their eyes met, an entire conversation occurring in the silence. 

“Hmm.” Link tilted his head a little, his expression thoughtful. “Here’s a hint, Rhett. Cause I’m feeling nice. It would really be better for you to decide what it was you had to be drinking. If you let me decide it will be gross. And a lot. Because, you know, I’m an asshole.”

Rhett grinned again. “Well, when you put it like that, Sir. Maybe just some water for now?” 

“Sure,” said Link, the voice of reason. “Chilled?” 

Rhett smiled. Knowing he was fucked no matter which way he looked at it. 

“Whatever would please you, Sir.” 

Link looked up at him smiling. “Hmm. You’re a very good boy, Rhett.”

“I have my moments, Sir.” 

They both smiled. “Hmm. You do. Now, why don’t you have a nice big drink? I’m...thirsty. But I need you to swallow.” said Link smiling still. 

“I know where this is heading, Sir,” said Rhett quietly, peering over the glass at the other man. Seeing the mischief and challenge in his eyes.

“You’re a clever man. How’s that making you feel, baby?” 

“Uh… conflicted,” said Rhett honestly.

“Well, I hope to eventually make you feel relieved.” 

Rhett groaned a little as he swallowed a quarter of the water. The ice clinking loudly against the glass. 

Link started making himself a coffee, as he watched Rhett sipping his drink. 

“Come here, Rhett. I wanna touch you a little. Face the bench there.” 

Rhett moved around the counter and placed his elbows on the surface, looking at Link sideways. 

“Like this?” 

Link looked him over painfully slowly. “Yes. Just like that.” 

He moved behind him slowly. Smiling at Rhett trying to move back against him before he was even within three feet of him.

“Uh-uh. Patience honey.” his thumbs hooking into his underwear, sliding them down to mid thigh, moving against his bare skin, his hand reaching around to touch Rhett’s dick.

“I’m gonna fuck you in about, uh, four minutes.” 

“Oh,” Rhett murmured, again trying to push against the other man.

“I’m a little tired of doing all the work today, Rhett. You have, well, three and a half minutes to ready yourself.” He lay the tube of lube beside Rhett’s right hand. “You can use your hands for this purpose.” 

He leaned around, kissing him slowly before backing away and getting the milk from the fridge, smiling a little at how far the tables had turned. Link watched him a moment, curious as to why Rhett was so hesitant to touch himself in this way in front of him. 

“Want me to help you start, honey?” he asked as he put the milk carton carefully on the countertop.

“Please, Sir. Yes.” 

Link moved close to him again, his hand resting beside Rhett’s head as he leaned forward, his mouth close to his ear, keeping his tone low and firm. 

“Push your fucking fingers up your ass. Right now, Rhett, and make sure that you are ready for me to fuck you. Or it’s likely gonna hurt.” he growled.

“Oh, God.” Rhett gripped the counter, his knees buckling, as he felt Link’s lips hot and gentle against his shoulder, kissing him lovingly in complete contrast to his orders.

“Helpful?” he murmured.

Rhett fumbled with the lube, his cock leaping to attention.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you. Not ah, not quite what I had in mind. But. Ah,” He reached behind himself, letting his chest rest on the edge of the counter, breathing out slowly as his fingers slid inside, “Very, effective, Sir.” 

“Mmm. Good. I’m a big fan of efficiency as you know, Baby. Now doesn’t that feel nice?”

He walked back over to the coffee machine and made his coffee calmly as he watched Rhett out of the corner of his eye. 

“Mmmm. Yeah, that’s real nice, Sir. Thank you.” 

He kissed his shoulder again as he headed back towards the fridge, speaking very softly, “Good boy, Rhett. You’re doing a very good job for me, honey.” 

Once he had tidied away everything and wiped the surface under his cup, he moved back to Rhett’s side, his hands slowly and carefully tightening his collar again now they were behind closed doors. 

“That looks so nice on you, Rhett.” His fingers moving slowly over the leather, lingering.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“You ready, baby? Or you want a little more time?” 

“I, uh, just a minute, Sir?”

“Sure. Follow me now, though. I want you to kneel beside the couch.” 

Link carried his coffee and Rhett’s water carefully towards the large couch, pushing the coffee table out of the way with his foot. Indicating with a nod of his head where Rhett should kneel. 

Link sat, putting both of their drinks on the side table.

“Ok, Rhett. Go on. You don’t have long now.” 

He watched him as he began fucking himself again. His breathing heavy, eyes tightly closed. It was always surprising to Link the things that Rhett found embarrassing and the things he didn’t really mind at all. He ran his fingers through his hair gently, speaking quietly to him. Intimate and gently commanding.

“I like that honey. You’re doing a very good job,” he watched his own fingers disappear beneath Rhett’s blond hair, reappearing a little at a time. “I wish you could see you as I get to see you.” 

Rhett’s eyes blinked open, searching for Link’s face, “How do I look, Sir?” 

“Perfect.” 

Rhett smiled into the couch. ‘Will you…?” he swallowed and tried looking up at him again, the angle not very comfortable. ‘Will you fuck me soon, Sir?” 

Link’s hand moved to his belt. Resting there a moment, Rhett’s breathing catching, anticipating his next moves. Undoing it slowly, the heavy buckle clinking as he pulled it free of the belt. His hands steady for now. His mind anything but. Reaching into his pants as Rhett watched, the muscles in the kneeling man's shoulder shifting with the rhythm of his hand still fucking himself faster now.

“Give me your mouth.” his voice again quiet and reassuring.

Rhett moved across the couch, his mouth finding the other man. Licking gently. Small movements against his hot skin. Lapping at him, not even trying to follow conventional wisdom on how to perform oral sex. Just licking and kissing every part of him he could reach with his lips and tongue. Rocking back onto his own fingers. Link minding not at all, shifting his jeans and underwear out of the way as much as he could. One hand on the armrest, the other loosely in Rhett’s soft hair. All of the product applied after this morning’s shower had been sweated out at the cafe. He watched Rhett’s progress, glancing down to the hand still mostly obscured from Link’s view, but it was, after all, the thought that counted. His hips lifting slightly, imagining what it would look like.

“That feels really good, honey.” 

“Mmm,” Rhett’s moan was muffled by Link’s body as he tried to shift his weight on his knees to get closer, wanting him in his mouth now. The full weight of his upper body leaning against Link’s knee. His tongue licking slowly along his shaft, trying to shift it to a better angle to swallow him, murmuring to himself as he concentrated on his goal. Link’s smile was gentle as he watched Rhett’s persistence and innovation. His tongue wet and hard against the underside of his shaft, working towards the head of his cock carefully, nudging, trying to shift it out from beneath Jon’s shirt.

“Want some help?” 

Rhett moaned, licking firmly along his shaft again. “Uh uh… I….Mmm. You’re yum.” he smiled against his cock, feeling Link growing harder the more attention he gave him. 

Link rested his head against the back of the couch and gave Rhett free reign to pleasure him however he wanted. He closed his eyes not wanting to be tempted to watch. The hot warmth of the other man’s mouth getting closer and closer to being able to take him into the waiting heat.

Link again shifted his hips, his hand now more firmly on Rhett’s head, making its presence known, but as yet not trying to dictate the other man’s movements. Rhett’s breathing was becoming heavier, wanting to touch himself now, his body wanting Link inside him. Anywhere. Everywhere. He knew he was not going to be allowed to come. That that was going to be at a price. He moaned loudly as he thought about it, shifting forward, finally slipping Link’s erection into his mouth. His tongue sliding down the underside of his shaft as his lips closed around him. 

Link’s hand gripped Rhett’s hair reflexively before relaxing again. The sharp pain causing Rhett to suck him harder into his mouth. Both men moaning loudly.

“You're so good at sucking cock, baby. How's that feel?”

“Mmmm.” 

Rhett's head moved slowly up and down sucking him firmly into his mouth, getting deeper each time, wanting to take all of him but the angle was all wrong. He let himself be messy about it. Dribbling over the hard flesh, letting his saliva coat him and run slowly down to his balls. Loving the quiet moans coming from his Dom. Link’s hips moving slowly in time with his mouth.

‘Good job, Baby. Now,” He started, his fingers tangled in Rhett's hair. Pulling gently and then progressively harder when Rhett didn’t move, until he lifted his head, his eyes watering from the pain but loving it. He could have moved much sooner. Link smiled. They were a good team. 

“Now, I want you to kneel on the couch. Ass nice and high in the air for me. Head down. Holding yourself open for me.” He leaned forward kissing Rhett's mouth deeply, both men moaning softly at the image Link had described. “Will you do that for me, Rhett?” 

“Yes, Sir”

‘Good boy.” 

Link stood slowly, taking a mouthful of coffee as he watched Rhett get into position, reaching back, spreading his ass cheeks, blushing a beautiful shade of need. 

‘Wider honey. I got a big dick.” He said quietly in Rhett's ear, as he stroked himself slowly, causing the other man to moan loudly and jerk in place. Link sucked on his thumb, making it wet, slipping it between Rhett's hands, lightly against his puckered hole. Smiling as Rhett tried to push against him. “Good boy. Now stay like that. Don't move now. I'll just be a minute.” 

Rhett closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Trying to not think what he must look like. Loving the cool air across his ass. It was both humiliating and amazing. He loved giving himself over to Link's depraved mind. It always ended in multiple orgasms and exhaustion.

Link could always read Rhett's stopping point, slowly increasing the intensity of what they were doing, but knowing where he needed to stop on any given day. Rhett trusted him explicitly. Even as he waited with his ass spread wide in the air, his fingers digging into his flesh not wanting to lose his grip. The sound of Link returning causing both his heart and his cock to lurch.

“Mmm. Very nice baby. You look so good right now.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” he said, his voice slightly muffled by the couch.

Link stayed out of Rhett's line of vision fiddling with something that the other man couldn’t even begin to guess at before he stepped forward and placed what looked like the restraint kind of thing he had had earlier in the day. Rhett's eyes widening when he recognized it for what it actually was.

“You're going to gag me, Sir?” His voice sounded small to his own ears.

“Yes, Rhett. If I need to." Link's hand warm against his hip, moving slowly over his ass, squeezing, dipping again to touch his hole.

Rhett's eyes flicked to the large television screen when it suddenly turned on. The image that of the floor beside the couch, jerky and out of focus.

“Sir?” Rhett started. Moving as if to sit up to look at Link.

“Stay where you are, Rhett. You don't have permission to move.” The image remained on the floor but was becoming steadier and more in focus 

“So, I want you to see. And watch. I'm not recording. This is just for right now. Is that ok, Rhett?” 

“Oh gosh, Sir. I dunno if I wanna see.” 

“Are you willing to try?” 

“Yes. Sir.” 

The image shifted as Link took a step back and to the side, bringing the camera up, Rhett seeing himself filling the screen.

“You really need a TV this fucking big, Sir?’ 

“Well, you're a big man, Rhett. Yeah, I do,” he smiled as he watched the screen version of Rhett looking with a mixture of shame, arousal, and pride. Link moved some items onto the coffee table, left the camera resting on top of the makeshift tripod pointing at Rhett and crouched down by his head so he could talk with him.

“What do you think when you look at yourself like this, Rhett?” Both of them watching the screen as Link slowly removed his shirt.

The other man swallowed and cleared his throat. “Um. It’s kinda embarrassing. I mean. I don't really see myself this naked very often. And never in this position.” 

“And?” 

“And,” he licked his lips quickly, watching his hips rocking slowly, “Well, I think I look good. Kinda.” 

“Mmmm. You do. No kinda about it.” 

“And, I look so. Ah,” Rhett stopped a moment, choosing his words carefully, “Submissive. And that’s making me really really hard.” 

“Mmm. You are beautiful, Rhett. Now. Are you ok with me keeping the camera on a little while?”

Rhett watched his image saying “Yes, Sir,” and smiled slowly. Nodding again.

“Good boy. I think you will like it. You look great, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir. So do you.”

“Thank you, honey.” He kissed him again then, before standing and picking up the camera again, trying to move it smoothly and not cause the image to roll sickeningly. It’s all in the details. He pushed the coffee table to the end of the couch with his foot before sitting the camera down again. The image now much more graphic than the last one. Rhett moaned loudly, his ass clenching in HD on the widescreen television.

Link smiled as he walked around behind the couch out of the frame. 

“Oh, God. Sir. That kinda, uh, escalated quickly.” 

“You’re a big boy, honey. I’m sure you can handle looking at a bit of ass.” Link’s hands came into frame, moving over his ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging gently, nudging Rhett’s own hands out of the way, allowing him take some of his weight off of his shoulders and neck. Rhett’s eyes glued to the screen. 

Link didn’t watch the television. The non-mirrored image confusing his brain too much. He pressed his cock hard against the back of the couch as he continued to tease the other man’s ass. Squeezing harder, spreading him wider before leaning forward and letting a long stream of spit drip along his crack, Rhett’s moans loud in the room. Link glanced at the screen liking the glistening wetness on his skin. He ran his fingers through it and across his hole gently. 

“You want me to fuck you, Rhett?”

“Yes, please Sir.” 

“Hands.” 

Link moved around the couch and picked up the camera again, pointing it down to the floor as he walked trying to keep the image fairly stable. Watching as Rhett obeyed him wordlessly. The other man’s breathing heavy. 

He lifted the camera to the center of his chest giving Rhett a nice view of his dick resting beside Rhett’s left hand. Shifting his hips back and forth as he fumbled with the lube with his free hand.

“Christ. I shoulda got a camera crew over.” 

Rhett laughed a little. “I don’t think that this fits anyone's job description” 

“No. We’d need to outsource I think.” 

“Imagine the complaining.” 

They both laughed quietly. They both stopped abruptly when Link drizzled lube over Rhett’s ass and along his cock. The image on the screen erotic and sexy.

Rhett rocked back towards him, moaning low in his chest.

“I hope you did a good job preparing honey.”

“Oh…yeah, I did, Sir. Just. Fuck me. If ah, you know, you wanna.” 

“Oh, I wanna.” Link slid his cock along his ass again ignoring the television, preferring to watch Rhett watching himself.

He shifted back a little, kneeling behind him, one foot still on the floor, lining himself up and slowly pushing forward. Rhett’s groan filling the room as he slid easily inside. Stopping once he felt Rhett tensing hard around him.

Link held onto the back of the couch with his right, and the camera with his left hand, waiting until he felt Rhett relaxing and shifting back into him, impaling himself on Link with a long moan. Link kept the camera steady as he rocked his hips, moving slowly in and out of the other man. 

Listening to Rhett’s moaning and breathing. He glanced at the screen seeing his cock sliding in and out of the other man, causing him to speed up.

“Fuck, Rhett, I...” He slowed, and leaned sideways, resting the camera on the floor. He leaned forward, speaking low again, “Touch your dick for me.” 

“Yes….” Rhett’s right hand moved down the couch towards his cock, his left shifting slightly under him to balance his weight more evenly.

Link leaned further forward, still moving in and out of him slowly, before grasping Rhett’s left hand by the wrist, jerking it quickly across his body. 

Rhett’s body collapsed against the couch, heavily. Link’s weight falling against him, roughly jostling them both until Link settled in place, his cock buried even deeper into his ass. Rhett’s hand now trapped around his cock, the other beneath his opposite hip, but still he was trying to lift his hips some to meet Link’s thrusts even as he cried out in surprise and passion as Link drove harder into him.

Link moaned loudly against his back, placing his own hands either side of Rhett’s body, pulling out slowly, almost all the way before sinking back in again. Rhett’s breathing muffled by the cushions. 

“Mmmm. That's good, Rhett,” his hips rocking easily in the slippery heat. Moaning as Rhett's ass squeezed his cock. “Mmmm, you like this hmm?”

“Oh, God, yes, Sir.” Rhett tightened his grip on his shaft letting Link rock him into his own hand. His ass felt so full, sending waves of pleasure through his stomach and thighs each time he rocked forward. “Fuck me, baby, I need.” 

Rhett abruptly silenced by the hard smack against his ass. Biting his lip, groaning loudly, grinding into his hand, trying to move back to meet Link’s hips.

“I'm not your baby.” his hand hot against Rhett’s skin, squeezing roughly, resting heavily as he moved slowly. 

“Oh….it’s so…..so good, Sir.”

“Hmm, it is. I love fucking you slow like this.” 

Link moaned softly, humming a little, leaning forward, heavy against Rhett’s body. Murmuring against his clammy skin, singing softly. 

“Rock me gently...rock me slowly…” his voice like a caress. “...Never been loved like this before.” 

“Oh, Link..I... 

“Oh no no. Don’t do that now, honey,” he kissed him, moving slowly still. “I love this, Rhett. You feel so good around me. But I wanna see you a bit more. You gonna be a good boy for me, honey?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Spread ‘em. Let me look at you, Rhett,” he shifted back, his hands beneath Rhett’s hips, Pulling the other man back onto his knees, slipping out of him as he reached for the camera beside them.

Rhett shifted making sure his face was far enough to the side so he could breathe and see the tv. His hands reaching behind him again, slowly grasping his ass, opening himself up to Link. His eyes closed, not wanting to see just yet. 

“Mmmm….very nice, Rhett.” 

He moaned quietly, moving his ass a little, but keeping his eyes tightly closed.

He felt what he guessed to be spit creeping along his crack, causing his muscle to clench and Link to moan loudly. The heat of the other man’s cock slipping across his hole, wet with lube and precum. Feeling his weight shift on the couch before his dick slid back in in a long slow movement taking Rhett’s breath away. His eyes flying open as he groaned, nearly losing his balance.

He watched mesmerized at the image of himself being fucked. Long steady strokes. He pushed back against him again, his hands gripping his ass cheeks hard, his nails digging into his skin. He heard himself talking but couldn’t understand what he was saying.

Link pulled all the way out, Rhett groaning loudly seeing how open his ass was, quivering at the sudden emptiness. Shiny with lube and body fluids. He rocked his hips, praying Link would fill him again.

“Sir….” 

“Fuck you look good, Rhett. Look at that, Baby.” 

“Oh, Sir...please, I need you…” 

Link leaned down and licked across his opening slowly, Rhett nearly coming, moaning, his body instinctively pushing back against his face. Feeling Link’s tongue pushing into his ass. His entire existence focused on the wet strong muscle probing him. Link moaning, placing the camera on the floor carefully without pausing at all, licking down between his legs over his balls, lapping at him before raising and thrusting his cock back into him with no preamble. Rhett’s moaning and cursing very loudly.

“You gonna let me do whatever I want to you, aren’t you Baby?” Link asked over the noise.

“Oh. God, yes. Anything. Sir. Anything at all…” Rhett’s voice hoarse as he tried to breathe and talk and stay conscious all at the same time.

“Don’t you come now.” 

“No, Sir. I won’t. I promise. I’ll…..oh……..I’ll uh….fuck…” he couldn't stop himself from rocking back into him.

“You better tell me if I need to stop for you. I don't want a mess on my couch. I have cleaned up after you enough for one day.” 

“Yes, Sir. Yes,” He blinked the sweat out of his eyes, holding his ass open for Link to fuck however he wanted. “I’ll… anything you say, Sir. I’ll be so good for you, babe. Oh. Shit.” 

He held his breath, exhaling loudly when Link’s hand struck him again, much harder than last time. 

“No.” 

“Ohhhh, fuck, yeah, Daddy. I, I…. I mean, I’ll be, so, so good for ya, Daddy, Sir. Oh please, please do that again?” 

Link laughed quietly behind him, “You like that huh?” 

“Oh, yeah. I do...please?” He tensed again, feeling Link’s weight shift slightly behind him as he raised his left hand, bring it down hard, the sound loud and thrilling to both of them. The pain sharp, stinging and hot against his ass. “Fuck! Yeah, yeah. I like that. Mmmm, yeah I do.”

“Yeah, ya do, don’t ya.” Link said smiling, before his mood shifted again, “Now, stay still.”

Rhett froze straightaway, breathing loudly trying to relax as much as he could.

Link rocked hard into him, his hips hitting against Rhett’s hands, still holding himself open. Link holding him firmly in place, grinding into him before pulling out slowly, slamming into him again. Leaving no time for Rhett to catch his breath before fucking into him again, harder each time, faster. 

Both men utterly oblivious to everything apart from the sensations of Link driving into the other man. Faster until Rhett had to brace himself against the arm of the couch despite Link holding him firmly. Begging Link loudly to fuck him, wanting desperately to shove back into him but keeping himself still, letting Link use him.

Link’s own breathing and groaning becoming less controlled, shifting into instinct, no longer thinking before speaking or moving, just feeling, his orgasm approaching fast. He felt it build, so so close before stopping himself suddenly. Holding Rhett still almost painfully.

“Don’t fucking move.” he growled.

“Oh, Sir.” Rhett groaned between panting breaths.

“Don’t even breath.” 

“Ok. ok.” he whispered carefully.

Link’s breath hot against his skin as he trembled against him. Very slowly withdrawing from him. 

“Oh, fuck...Rhett...please. Don't, don't move...ok….just….” 

Rhett held still, keeping as quiet as he could, trying to keep his body relaxed, as much as he wanted to squeeze him tightly, holding him inside and not letting him stop. But. If he was good now, it would be great later. So he focused only on his own muscles and body. The minute it took for Link to pull out seeming to last hours. 

The other man eventually sat heavily on the couch. His hand still on Rhett’s ass. Squeezing gently before pulling Rhett’s underwear back into place.

“Come here, Baby.” 

Rhett carefully untangled his limbs and turned slowly, his body alive with need but keeping himself in control. Giving himself to Link as openly and honestly, as he could. 

“Yes, Sir? What would you like me to do?” 

“I want you to drink your water,” he said slowly, his voice breaking a little as he handed the glass over to him. The moaning and mumbling having taken its toll.

“Of course, Sir.” said Rhett demurely.

He took a long drink, watching Link over the rim of the glass.

“Good honey. That’s good.” his hand moved to his cock, stroking himself slowly. The condensation from the glass having made his hand wet and cold. His eyes slipped closed briefly. Aroused to the point where it was almost painful. But he liked it. Loved this. To have control over himself as much, if not more, than the control he had over Rhett.

He let his hand rest on his thigh and glanced over at the other man again. Smiling slowly.

“How you doin’?” 

“Real good, Sir.” he reached past Link to put his empty glass on the side table, hovering close, his eyes asking permission. 

Link slid his finger through the ring in his collar, pulling him closer, kissing him softly, moaning into his mouth. Surprised at the softness of his lips, the thrill of his tongue, feeling his arms close around his shoulders, careful to not technically use his hands at all. 

Both smiled in the kiss. “Clever boy, Rhett,” he whispered kissing him deeper. 

“Thank you, Sir.” he murmured back, moving closer to Link, carefully straddling his lap, relieved to feel Link’s arms close around his waist, pulling him closer to his body, tilting his head back against the couch so they could continue to kiss slowly. 

“You know what I want don’t you, Rhett?” he asked softly as the moved against each other, slippery and hard need.

“Yes. I think so, Sir.” 

Link broke the kiss and looked into Rhett’s calm green eyes.

Rhett met his gaze, trying to not freak out at the prospect. It wasn’t really that big of a deal. Depending on where and how. 

“You want…” 

“I want you to follow me.” 

They stood slowly, both unsteady, holding one another as upright as possible in halting grabs at the others arm or shoulder. Laughing at themselves.

“We’re getting old, Sir.” 

“Speak for yourself, Princess.” replied Link, pulling his jean back up carefully. 

He led them to the dining room pulling out one of the wooden chairs and indicated for Rhett to sit.

“Sir?” 

“Sshhh. You don’t need to ask questions. You just need to do as you’re told.”

Rhett watched him as he came back into the room with another glass, moving to the end of the table, pulling out a chair for himself and sitting slowly. Sliding the glass across the surface of the table, the liquid rocking in the glass, some spilling, leaving a dark trail between them.

“Drink.”

“I don’t know if I need to drink anymore, Sir. I really need to go.” 

“You didn’t piss yourself while I was fucking you. You don’t need to go enough. Drink.” 

“Jesus.” 

“Sir.” corrected Link, smiling. 

“Yes, Sir.” He picked up the glass with shaking hands. Sipping as he watched Link. His eyes were intense, one hand unconsciously gripping the table. 

“So, while we wait for nature to take its course, I wanna play with you some more. I wanna make you hard again.” He stood slowly, using the table for support before walking towards him, taking the glass from his hands.

“Hold the back legs of the chair. Tightly. I don’t want you to let go, and I don’t want to have to make you stay still.” 

Rhett obeyed quickly, the solidity of the wood in his hands reassuring somehow. Anchoring him.

Link walked behind him, his hand moving over his shoulder. Lightly, but not tickling. Shivers of excitement radiated from the touch as is moved over his skin, up his neck, over his collar. Link’s thumb caressing his ear causing Rhett to moan and tremble where he sat. 

Link bent down slowly and replaced his thumb with his mouth. His tongue tracing along his earlobe, sucking it gently into his mouth. Being careful to make sure no other part of his body touched the other man. 

“Oh, gosh, Sir.” 

“Mmmm,” he murmured, licking again, kissing down his neck, across the leather collar leaving a wet trail behind. His hand moving to Rhett’s other shoulder as he continued licking and kissing his bare skin. 

Rhett moaned quietly, tilting his head to give Link easier access. His body tingling all over. Making his need to pee all the more present.

“You remember the first time I gave you instructions to follow? At that meeting?” 

“Hmm. Yes, I do.” 

“I wanted to do this while you were sitting at the table. The crew yabbering on about whatever it was. Lick the sweat from your skin. You looked so fucking sexy.” 

“I wanted to pull you onto my lap. I was so hard.” 

“Mmmmm. I remember.” Link stood up, moving closer to the back of the chair, allowing Rhett to feel his cock hard in his jeans, against Rhett’s back. Much as he had that day all those weeks ago. Rhett rested his head back on Link’s hot chest. “I remember how you sounded the first time you fucked yourself too,” he continued softly.

“Oh, Sir.” 

“So, so hot.” his hands moved down Rhett’s chest firmly, playing with his nipples gently, rubbing himself against him still.

“Oh, gosh. Sir. Will you…?”

“Shhhh. You don’t need to ask me anything. Just answer and do as you’re told.” He leaned down again, his mouth hot against his neck on the side he had neglected last time, as his fingers continued teasing.

He licked along the skin alongside the collar, his fingers squeezing a little, Rhett’s groaning only spurring him on. His mouth moving to his shoulder, leaning forward more, licking along his collarbone, letting his teeth graze along the bone close the skin. 

Twisting a little, causing Rhett’s hips to jerk violently. He stood again, his palms flat against Rhett’s chest now gently caressing the punished skin. 

“I could do this all day, every day, Rhett. Playing with you.” He walked to the side, his hand still on his shoulder, trailing along the back of his neck as he moved around to look down at him. “You are so fucking hot.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

He picked up Rhett’s glass taking a small drink and taking one of the ice cubes into his mouth, holding the glass to Rhett’s mouth.

“Drink,” he said, tilting the glass slowly. Watching Rhett obeying. 

He put the glass back on the table, leaning back against it, looking down at Rhett still. Sucking slowly on the frozen ice. Feeling it slowly melting in the warmth of his mouth. Moving it around with his tongue casually. Letting his eyes move over Rhett’s body. Slowly raising to his face. Their eyes met, both a little breathless from the intensity of the others gaze.

He moved towards him, pulling on the ring again, as he kissed him gently. “Look after this for me a minute.” Transferring the ice to the other man’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Sir.” 

“Sshhhh, baby,” he licked gently across his erect nipple. His tongue very cold, swirling around the tight skin, making it harder still. Closing his lips around him, hot in contrast, before sucking him firmly, his mouth and tongue still very cold.

“Holy god.”

He kissed his way back up to Rhett’s mouth. “Gimme.” 

Rhett groaned into the kiss, shifting what was left to the ice cube back to Link, their tongues lingering a long while. 

Link stood, smiling down at him, fishing another ice cube from Rhett’s drink. Sucking it again, moving it around his mouth slowly. Bending again, his hand firm on Rhett’s shoulder for balance as he lapped at his other nipple, keeping the ice cube in his cheek. Rhett’s moaning filling the room. Gripping the legs of the chair hard enough, he thought he might snap them. Link’s free hand moved over the other nipple again, rock hard under his fingers. Groaning loudly when he felt the ice cube move across his skin. 

“Ahh….fuck, Link.” 

Both men froze a moment. 

“Sir.” said Rhett quietly.

Link’s mouth moved across his chest, letting the ice cube trail across his skin, very cold, melting on his body, chilled water trickling down his torso. The heat of Link’s mouth, only heightening the coldness of the ice. 

Rhett jerked in the chair again when he felt Link’s hand moving up his inner thigh. The back of his hand brushing against his cock, rubbing firmly before coming to rest just above his underwear. Pressing gently against his bladder. Feeling the hard fullness of him. Not wanting to make him urinate yet, just figuring out his readiness.

“Oh. Sir. Don’t. Please. Wait.” Rhett tried shifting in the chair, but he kept gripping the legs, still determined to obey.

Link moved his hand from his bladder, back to his cock. Stroking him gently before standing and leaning back against the table again. Looking at Rhett carefully.

“Hmm?” 

“Sir. I.” Rhett started. Knowing from Link’s stance that he was not going to back down about this unless Rhett used his safe word. 

“Maybe, like. In the bathroom? The shower or something? I don’t think I can piss at your dining table.” 

Link smiled a little. Keeping quiet, waiting to see if he had anything else he wanted to say.

“I mean? Wouldn’t it be better somewhere kind of… easier to ah..clean? Don’t you think so?” 

“No. Or that is where we would be.”

“Sir?” 

“Thing is, Rhett. I want it to be as difficult for you to let go as possible. I wanna see you struggle a little. Also, I am a little...pissy...that you have made me clean up two messes today because of your,” Link considered a moment, “Wants. My kitchen floor. And my shirt. So. This mess. This is one that I will control, Rhett.”

Rhett exhaled slowly. Nodding. “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly. Already blushing. “Why?” he added before knowing he was going to.

“I like to make you do things that you don’t want to do. I like it when you obey me purely out of respect and love. Submission and a need to please me. I like it when you obey me to meet your own desires too, of course. But. This is different.” He took another sip of Rhett’s drink. Not offering it to the other man. He had had more than enough.  
“Also, it will feel good. When you do let go. Physically. And freeing. And, safe. It’s just me. And. It visually appeals to me. A lot.”

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“Well, eventually it will get to the point where you’ll have no choice at all. But I hope we can work through this before that.” 

They both watched each other silently before Link moved his hand to his pants again. “Let me take your mind off your problems a while.” 

Rhett smiled. “Mmm. Oh, I’m good at this.” 

“Yes, Baby, you are. Don’t let go of the chair,” he pushed his jeans down his thighs, stepping forward and slipping into Rhett’s willing mouth. Both men moaning softly.

Link’s hands in his hair, rocking slowly. Gripping his hair firmly. Slightly painful, but in a really very good way. Rhett trying to move his mouth over Link’s cock, but he was holding him still efficiently. 

He focused on Link’s movements, slurping and sucking on him as he moved in and out of his mouth. He felt so big and very hard. He tried to empty his mind and relax himself as much as possible. His bladder felt very full, hurting a little now. His mind screaming at him to be careful that he was going to piss himself. His heart trying to tell him to just relax. Give him what he wants. It’s just pee. How fucking hard can it be? And he wanted so badly to be a good boy. But. This felt very bad. His quietened his mind and focused back on Link’s breathing. He could tell he was forcing himself to not come. His body tense and controlled.

Link stepped back, one hand still tangled in Rhett’s hair, pulling it some as he reached for the table with his other hand to steady himself. 

“Mmmm. Ok. Rhett. You’re gonna sit there and piss your pants. And I’m gonna come while I watch.”

Rhett moaned loudly, nearly coming just listening to him.

“Stroke my dick, honey.” 

He reached out with a trembling hand, wrapping his fingers around the hard heat of him. Looking up at him, knowing he would find no wavering in his decision.

Link smiled, running his fingers through his hair gently. Leaning down to kiss him slowly and deeply.

“Good boy, Rhett. You’re gonna do fine. Just relax, Honey.” 

“Sir. I. I’m kinda trying. I don’t think I, I don’t think that I can.”

“Don’t stop. Keep jerking me off.” He said quietly when Rhett paused. “Of course you can, Rhett. And it’s gonna feel so good when you do. Just breathe nice and slow now.” 

Rhett swallowed, taking in a slow deep breath, just that putting more pressure on his overfull bladder. Exhaling slowly, tilting his head again to meet Link’s mouth. Kissing him deeply, matching his passion and growing need. Stroking him faster, his other hand still gripping the chair, his knuckles white. Groaning low in his throat. Feeling himself on the very urge of letting go before tensing again. Moaning.

“Oh. Sir...I nearly…”

“That’s my good boy. You gonna make a nice big mess for me, Baby.” 

“Please, kiss me again...I’ll uh, tell you when I am gonna...I, I just...please.” 

“Mmmm. Yes.” He kissed him again, his hands moving through Rhett’s hair gently, kissing him lovingly and slowly.

Rhett again attempting to fight a lifetime of training of never allowing this to happen, relaxing his bladder as much as he could. Feeling a little dribbling out, panicking and stopping again. Groaning loudly in their kiss.

“Oh, fuck. Sir.” 

Link’s hand moved slowly down his body, down his chest firmly, over his stomach. Coming to rest again over his bladder. 

“Just let go honey. I’ll look after you.” 

“Oh, Sir.” 

Link’s hand gently pressing against him. Slowly increasing little by little. His voice quiet, “Just relax honey. You are so close now. It’s just you and me now.” his voice calming, “Daddy really wants you to make a nice hot mess all over yourself and his chair." he brushed his lips over the Rhett's ear again, speaking softly, "The next time I have to sit through some stupid fucking dinner. I’ll remember this Rhett, and it will make me very, very, happy. Now...You gonna be a good boy for me, baby?” 

“Yeah. yeah...I am.” With a loud groan, he felt the first stream hot spilling over his cock, still hard in his underwear. Again his muscles reflexively stopping the flow. “Oh god..." It felt almost like an orgasm, relaxing again. Stroking Link harder, his grip tightening. “Yeah. I’m uh...Oh” 

Link leaned back a little, watching with smiling eyes. His hand still caressing Rhett’s hair. The other that had been on Rhett's bladder moving to his own cock, holding Rhett’s hand around him stroking faster.

“That looks so good baby, Don’t stop now.”

Rhett relaxing his hand so Link could move it as he wanted, groaning loudly and finally allow himself to let go. A flood of urine spilling through his underwear, pooling under him on the chair and dripping steadily to the floor. Loud on the hardwood floor. Small waterfalls over the edge of the chair, while he groaned and squirmed in place, humiliated and more turned on than he thought humanly possible.

“Oh dear, Jesus. Sir. It feels so, so, wrong. And so good. And fuck, the way you’re lookin’ at me.” 

Link growled pulling him roughly to his feet by his outstretched arm, stepping to the side in a fluid motion to shove him against the table, Rhett allowing himself to be manhandled, still leaking as Link yanked down his underwear, his hand ending up firmly on the back of Rhett’s head, holding him down on the table, pushing roughly into him from behind. Swearing at him. But Rhett couldn’t hear what he had said over his own breathing and moaning.

“Fuck!” the sensation like nothing Rhett had felt before, piss still dribbled down his leg. “Oh, Fuck. Yeah. Fuck me, Sir.” 

He held the edge of the table by his hips, trying to gain some leverage.

“Harder, Sir. Don’t stop. Please, Sir. I....want you,” he said, haltingly, unable to speak clearly as Link fucked him relentlessly, “want you....to come in my ass. Feels so. Fucking. Oh. Good” 

“Fuck! Rhett. I’m so fucking close.” 

“Give it to me baby. Whenever you want. Just use my ass. Fuck you feel good.”

Link’s grip on his shoulder tightening, the pressure against his head harder, almost painful, his rhythm shifting, short fast strokes, hitting Rhett’s prostate. Both fighting against each other, with each other, needing needing, wavering on the very edge.

“Oh...fuck....Rhett..."

“That’s it, Sir. Come for me. Please, Daddy. I’m waiting for you.” 

And that’s all it took for them both to crash over the other side, groaning loudly. Link finally realizing what he was doing, his hand shifting from Rhett’s head to his shoulder, massaging a little, squeezing firmly as he came over and over, Rhett’s ass spasming around him with his own orgasm. God only knew where that was gonna end up. But, he supposed it really would not matter at all. 

Lying against Rhett’s back as he started coming down, still rocking into him, slower now.

They stayed that way a long time, their breathing very slow to return to normal. Rhett lying with his eyes closed, moaning softly feeling the urine still wet on his legs, Link’s come leaking slowly out of his ass, down the back of his legs.

Link finally stood and helped Rhett up as well. Kissing him slowly. Their bodies pressed together, arms around each other tightly.

“Love you, Link.” 

“I love you too.” Link smiled, looking up at him. Dazed and relaxed eyes blinked back at him. 

“Come on, Baby. Let me get you cleaned up.”


End file.
